projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Janszoon Prefecture
}}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *5 Social Democrats *1 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Claimed by British Empire | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|27 March 1625 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became county | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 December 1692 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became prefecture | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|11,997 km² (6th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,274,693 (9th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|106.3/km² (12th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$54.581 billion (9th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$42,819 (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|JZ |} Janszoon Prefecture (/ˈdʒænzuːn/ ''jan-zoon'', abbreviated as JZ) is a prefecture in the geographical centre of Enderron. It borders Cooksland Prefecture to the west, Kaigan Prefecture to the north, and Miranda Prefecture and Sylvania Prefecture to the east. Wentworth Metropolis is a semi-enclave within Janszoon, separating the Kingscliffe Peninsula from the rest of Janszoon and thus making it the only non-contiguous prefecture in Enderron. Its capital and largest city is Kingscliffe. Janszoon is named after Dutch explorer Willem Janszoon (1570–1630), who was the first European to sight the island of Mariana. The territory today known as Janszoon was claimed by Dutch settlers in 1610, but the British were the first to form physical settlements and explorer the interior, starting from 1625. Janszoon is thus the site of the first British colonial landing in Enderron. Initially demarcated as the Colony of New England, it became Richmond County, one of the original counties of the united colony of British Mariana, in 1692. It was renamed in honour of Willem Janszoon in 1818. Janszoon has a highly centralised population, with more than 70 percent of Janszoonians living in the peri-urban Kingscliffe Peninsula region in the prefecture's south. Janszoon can be divided into two major regions, Northern Janszoon and Southern Janszoon. The great majority of Janszoon's population and industry is in the south, while the northern part of the prefecture is sparsely populated apart from an urbanised coastal strip along Lake Macquarie, and is largely rural in nature. The prefecture has thrived economically, largely due to its proximity to Wentworth. Its economy is dominated by the agricultural industry in the north and manufacturing and finance industries in the south. History TBA Government Janszoon has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Janszoon Prefecture (currently Jim Cartwright of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Janszoon Prefecture (currently Pieter Vanhorne of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 57-member Janszoon Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Jebsten elects 6 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | New England | 2009– |- | Mari Lee | | Denison | 2010– |- | Leon McCullough | | Rosslea | 1998– |- | Jim Powell | | Meiling Bay | 2018– |- | Kristine Oakley | | Brooklyn | 2018– |- | Maria Sabol | | Thorpe | 2006– |} Political culture Janszoon is regarded as a politically moderate 'bellwether' or 'battleground' state. It frequently swings between the left and right depending on the national trend, although in the past it leaned more towards the right. Currently, the Liberals dominate Janszoon at a prefectural level, holding both the office of governor as well as a narrow majority in the prefectural parliament. On the other hand, the Social Democrats hold 5 of the 6 seats allocated to Janszoon in the Enderronian Parliament. The Liberal Party is strongest in the more rural northern parts of the state, while the Social Democrats are stronger in the urbanised southeastern corner, especially around the Kingscliffe metropolitan area.